Forbidden love
by Autumn Rain will Fall
Summary: Rose and Scorpius multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden love**

It started with a look, which quite simply stated changed their lives. It got to the point where they could not be in the same room as each other; for fear that the weaker would give in. Both of them were in denial, because their feelings were not allowed. Neither dared disobey the rules their parents had set since the day they were born. One was a Malfoy and the other a Weasley, two families that were by no means made to mix. It went against every thing they believed in yet she could still feel his gaze on her as they completed their head girl and boy duties.

She dared not look up when she felt his gaze, simply because she knew that this would lead to her giving in; being the first to crack. She tried to convince herself that what was happening around her was simply a figment of her imagination. That the looks, the running, the awkwardness and the softening of their lips and eyes around the edges of their sneers for each other. So she continued to dismiss it, until finally he pursued. The look in his eyes became an expression of hunger, of need. The feelings that they had both suppressed became apparent and yet she still ran. And she still denied. For many months they played the unbearable game of cat and mouse, until finally he had her cornered.

It was after midnight and she was just finishing her rounds when an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a cupboard. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand automatically went for her wand. As she drew it she spun around to face her supposed attacker and her arm went limp. The sheer anger of the head boy and Malfoy was unbelievable. She reminded herself of all the reasons why they could never happen. She reminded herself of two things: The first that she was a Weasley and that he was a Malfoy and the second that they were supposed to hate each other. She backed away from him because she could not control her shivering when she was close. Also the unbelievable heat coming off of him was enough to burn her. As she stumbled back two paces she backed into a wall and tried futilely to control her haphazard breathing.

The anger blazed in his eyes and he took a step closer. The small space in the closet was thrown into perspective when she realised that there was not even a foot between them. He became suddenly aware of the short space between them, but did not seem in the least bit bothered. In fact he used it to his advantage; he reached out and grazed his fingertips on his left hand over her arm. Her breath caught and she shivered, secretly revelling in the trail of fire he left in his wake. He seemed satisfied with the results of his experiment and came even closer to her. Now there was barely and inch between them and she tried to keep a level head. She tried to steady her breathing and remind her self of Malfoy and Weasley. However, it proved very hard to for her concentrate when he was this close. His body warmth was making her body tingle and she was sure that the sparks flying between them were not imaginary. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke, still seemingly very angry.

"You've been avoiding me." It was a statement of fact.

"So what if I have?"

"Don't treat me like I'm thick Rose. What's the problem? I know you feel it too. You squirm with pleasure when I even look at you. Why do you keep fighting it, I can't keep this up. It's killing me and I know that it's killing you too." He stopped and took a breath; slowly deliberately he jammed her between the wall and his body. Leaning in he grazed her ear lobe with his teeth and whispered in her ear "You can't deny it you're a shuddering wreck at my touch."

She raised her hand to his chest and slowly pushed him back, he was not expecting it and crashed into the opposite wall. Slowly, she took a measured step forward and stopped in front of him, casually she lent in and whispered in his ear "Just shut up and kiss me."

He grabbed her by the waist and manoeuvred her so that she was in between him and the wall. But he did not kiss her. He simply said "I've chased you now it's your turn" Before he left he kissed his way down her collar bone, leaving them both gasping for breath and wanting more.

"Scorpios, if I tell you something, will you give up this whole game of cat and mouse."

"No it's your turn to wait. As much as I want you right now you need the same intensity, as for what you have to tell me it will have to wait. Good bye Rose, it will happen but I need to know how strong your feelings are first. So be patient, my dear and good things will come of it."

As he walked away she knew that her family would disapprove but she did not care. She knew that all she had to do was convince him, she knew that things had just got all the more interesting. Their parents may have forbidden it from birth, but she would not give up now.


	2. Insanity

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I found that I had a serious case of writers block. So as always I don't own Harry Potter and please read and let me know what you think.

All she could think about throughout the next day was how she was going to entice and them snare Scorpios Malfoy. Just thinking about the night before drove her to the brink of insanity. Malfoy was trying to kill her, surely.

Despite all that had happened she still could not believe the feelings she had. They were slightly overwhelming to say the least. At this particular moment in time they were far too much to comprehend when she had other things to think about. Rose tried hard to think of a plan, so that she could put it into action.

But those damn feelings just wouldn't leave her alone for five seconds. They were constantly in her thoughts and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't outrun them. She supposed that they were a big part of the problem, but when she tried to question them, she found no conclusive answers.

It was driving her insane.

If only she could think for a secon-d.

She had it. The perfect plan. Simple yet effective. She would win Scorpios; and she would put it into action immediately.

The idea was that as it was his turn to petrol the upper floors, she would do exactly what he did the night before. It would only work if he didn't expect her to do it. Which she knew he didn't because she was Rose and she couldn't stand to go for the easy and predictable route.

He really was driving her insane and it had only been a day since he set the challenge. She was Rose so she would meet the target well within the time limits or she would die.

Curfew was striking as she entered the closet and she knew that he would be along any minute. She began to mentally prepare herself and steady her breathing so she didn't sound like she was having an asthma attack when he arrived.

Just as she got her breathing under control she heard footsteps. The person was humming a song by the muggle band- The Beatles. It was Scorpios.

She reached out to grab him by the arm and proceeded to drag him inside. She slammed the door behind him with a heavy thud.

He's gasping for breath because this really was the last thing he expected him to do. She pushes him against the wall and keeps him there by standing so that they are nearly touching but not quite. Close, so close that she is taunting him without saying a word. She is trying to drive him over the edge. The edge of the abyss that she hasn't yet crossed but is so close that she is unsure of her footing.

He is panting, just like he has been running a race. Slowly he reaches out and traces a finger down her arm. She shivers but manages to grasp at her concentration just as it begins to slip.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

He has his eyes closed and as she speaks his eyelids barely flicker. When he speaks it is barely the whisper of a groan "Rose."

Just to wind him up more she leans in close to his ear." I asked a question."

"Are you really trying to kill me?"

"All I have to do is kiss you isn't it."

"Why haven't you done it already?"

"I thought I'd torture you first."

She's grinning and she begins to lean in. She places butterfly kisses across his jaw line, lips barely ghosting over his skin. His breathing became more and more hitched which rose supposed was from anticipation. As she reached the corner of his mouth she felt his breath on her lips as he whispered something she couldn't quite catch. She paused before pursuing her previous activities.

"What was that? It had better of been good."

"It doesn't matter."

"Scorpius please tell me."

"I said that I love you."

To this she had no reply so she kissed him with everything she was worth. Yet he seemed to return the kiss with a certain reluctance. She pulled away when she felt that he was not responding.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Everything's just great. I tell a girl I'm in love with her and all she feels for me is lust. That's so amazing; it just makes me feel great."

"But… But"

"See that is exactly what I mean. You have no idea what to say because you don't feel the same way."

He sighed in a defeated way and went to leave the closet. As he did she managed to choke out "But I love you too."

He turned and grabbed for her. Pulling her to him he demanded "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Her reply- something along the lines of 'But I Did'- was stopped by his mouth which this time, I am glad to say was much better received this time around.


End file.
